The circulating component of the mammalian circulatory system comprises various cell types, including red and white blood cells of the erythritol and myeloid cell lineages. See, e.g., Rapaport (1987) Introduction to Hematology (2d ed.) Lippincott, Philadelphia, Pa.; Jandl (1987) Blood: Textbook of Hematology, Little, Brown and Co., Boston, Mass.; and Paul (ed.) (1993) Fundamental Immunology (3d ed.) Raven Press, N.Y. Myeloid cell production occurs through the differentiation and later commitment of myeloid progenitor cell lineages. Progression through terminal stages of differentiation are regulated by various signals provided to the cells, only a fraction of which have been identified. The resulting cells primarily fall into either the B cell subset or the T cell subset. The development of the T cell subset is generally believed to be closely linked to the thymus, which provides an appropriate environment for development and differentiation of T cell precursors. Differentiation from multipotent stem cells to committed T cell precursors and development to functionally mature T cells provides various T cell subsets exhibiting specialized immunological functions. These differentiation and developmental processes appear to occur throughout the lifetime of an individual.
The thymus contains a rare population of primitive pluripotent progenitor cells, e.g., stem cells, that have the capacity to differentiate into any mature T cell later found in the peripheral circulation. Stem cells can either proliferate and generate cells with nearly the identical capacity (self-renewal) or start down a differentiation pathway of becoming more restricted in the production of particular cell types, eventually becoming a cell with a highly specialized function.
The immediate precursors of T cell progenitors are of particular interest because they can serve as a reserve of cells available for differentiation to more mature T cells when necessary or appropriate. Such needs may arise from blood loss, short- or long-term immunocompromised conditions or similar problems, e.g., as a result of chemo- or radiation-therapy. Alternatively, conditions of excessive T cell production, e.g., myeloid cell proliferative disorders, may result from abnormal regulation by factors which promote cellular development.
Many factors have been identified which influence the differentiation process of precursor T-cells, including the cytokines c-kit ligand, IL-4, and IL-7. See, e.g., Godfrey, et al. (1992) J. Immunol. 149: 2281-2285; and Suda and Zlotnik (1991) J. Immunol. 146: 3068-3073. These cytokines stimulate early stages of myeloid cell differentiation in vitro, but only the latter have been shown to be necessary for stimulating T cell differentiation in vivo.
These observations indicate that other factors exist whose functions in hematopoiesis were heretofore unrecognized. These factors provide for biological activities whose spectra of effects are distinct from known differentiation or activation factors. The absence of knowledge about the structural, biological, and physiological properties of the regulatory factors which regulate T cell physiology in vivo prevents the modification of the effects of such factors. Thus, medical conditions where regulation of the development or physiology of relevant cells is required remains unmanageable.
The chemokines are a large and diverse superfamily of proteins. The superfamily is subdivided into two branches, based upon whether the first two cysteines in the chemokine motif are adjacent (termed the "C--C" branch) or spaced by an intervening residue ("C--X--C"). See Lindley etal. Immunology Today 14, 24 (1993). The present invention reveals the existence of a previously unknown class of chemokines which are hereby termed thymokines. The thymokines have only a single cysteine in the corresponding region of the chemokine motif. Based on both chromosome mapping and sequence analysis of the two lymphotactin protein thymokines described below, we show that the thymokines do not belong to the C--C or C--X--C chemokine family. They represent the first known member of a new class of chemokines designated thymokines, or alternatively, the C family of chemokines. Chemotactic studies are presented which suggest that the lymphotactin thymokines exhibit functions which are specific for lymphocytes. As such, they are the first example of lymphocyte-specific chemokines.